


Five People, One Interview

by jashykins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's interview takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People, One Interview

**Author's Note:**

> While in a Fannibal group on Facebook I and others got to discussing what might happen in the big sex scene Bryan Fuller is promising us.
> 
> I made a comment about how the sex scene would involve me, Will, Beverly, Alana, and Chilton. Then things got to a point to where me and some others talked about this fic being made.
> 
> So if you want to blame someone for this fic: blame the lovely Fannibals I talk with.

I shuffled the papers in front of me. I had read what they said for hours on end just to make sure things would go right. But it was my first interview in a long time. I sighed and leaned back in the chair and thought about my real reason for being nervous.  
  
Interviews were made up of simple actions of asking questions and getting answers. So it was the fact that I would be interviewing Will Graham, Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz, and Frederick Chilton that was really putting me on edge. All these people were better than me and extremely hot. Even Chilton who had a dickish personality. But the dickish kind of personality that I wouldn’t mind his dick in me.  
  
As I started to imagine that scenario, I heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up.  
  
“Come in.” I said and tried not to sound nervous.  
  
First to walk in was Will Graham. He avoided my gaze and my eyes were drawn to his little bit of facial hair. Knowing that he liked dogs made him very desirable. Next was Alana Bloom whose smile you couldn’t help but smile back at. Then came Beverly Katz with a mischievous grin. Finally Frederick Chilton came in with his usually expression of distaste.  
  
“So…er…I’m Sarah…” I said and tried to avoid direct eye contact with them after they sat down.  
  
Hell, I tried to keep my eyes away from tits and cocks too. Neither Alana or Beverly were wearing anything revealing, but I could still make out their shapely breasts. Chilton and Will’s pants weren’t tight but their mouths looked like they were desiring me nonetheless.  
  
My own clothes were professional, at least to me. I had decided on bright colors for my shirt and pants today. I had been hoping to project an air of comfort.  
  
“Have you ever given an interview before?” Chilton asked.  
  
“Yeah, just haven’t had such distinguished guests before.” I said and tried to think what I was going to ask. For some reason the questions were going far from my mind.  
  
“Maybe she needs to feel comfortable.” Beverly said with a grin. “It’s not every day she gets to see us.”  
  
Beverly then went behind me and started to rub my shoulders. I closed my eyes as what she was doing was working. I started breathing easier and then I gasped slightly as her hands moved down to my waist while her mouth lightly kissed my neck.  
  
Without thinking I tilted my head back so Beverly had an easier time at my neck. I opened my mouth as I moaned ever so slightly and was greeted by a mouth. I opened my eyes to see Will’s mouth on mine. I touched his tongue with mine and I felt his breath quicken.  
  
Will’s hands started to lift up my shirt and Beverly helped him. When my shirt was off Will’s mouth started to suck on one of my breasts and I moaned. All I could do was grab his head to keep myself calm.  
  
As I moaned louder and louder, Beverly undid my pants and one of her fingers made its way to my pussy. When she stuck a finger in me I lifted Will’s mouth from my breast so I had somewhere for my screams to go.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he helped me stand up. Beverly then helped take off my pants, underwear, and shoes. Will’s hands went down and he squeezed my ass.  
  
I spared a glance for Chilton and said, “You want to help?”  
  
As Chilton crossed his arms Beverly laughed and went over to Alana.  
  
“Maybe he needs help.” Beverly told Alana.  
  
With that Beverly gave the other woman a light kiss on the lips that quickly turned into a vicious bout of kissing. They quickly helped each other get undressed and Beverly went down on Alana who arched her back as she screamed in pleasure.  
  
Chilton then got undressed and it took me a moment to realize Will was fucking me. I felt his bare chest and looked up in his eyes. He was holding me firm so that I could watch the two women fucking while not falling down.  
  
My attention was now fully on Will and he bit my neck as I came. As I let out my scream I felt a cock enter my ass and another pair of lips on my neck.  
  
“Chilton.” I moaned as he grasped my breasts and Will kissed my lips.  
  
I held onto Will tightly, digging my nails into his back, as Chilton rammed me from behind.  
  
All three of us came just seconds apart from each other.  
  
After we were all on the ground Will started to eat me out. Chilton’s mouth was there for me to kiss and keep the volume down low. Will’s tongue felt as well trained as his empathy. When Will and Chilton left me I looked angrily at them.  
  
Then Alana and Beverly walked over to me. Beverly started to eat me out as Alana kissed me deeply. I moaned into Alana’s angelic mouth as Beverly expertly did her job down below.  
  
My hands wandered to Alana’s breasts and I squeezed them. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled. I then gently squeezed her nipples and she moaned louder. I pushed Alana away from me and Beverly quickly abandoned what she had been doing.  
  
I then ate Alana out and she screamed in pleasure even before I really got started. After she came I kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
After that we all lay on the floor. Well, this interview hadn’t gone exactly as I had planned. Not that I minded, of course.


End file.
